A Fight Between Two Generations
by SeXi ByTcH
Summary: Someone falls in love with a girl over the summer, whose best friend is falling in love with his enemy. Confused? Read to find out more.


It was the first day back at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, and the rest of the students. They made their way off the train and into the carriages (sp).  
  
"So, how was your summer, Harry?" Ron asked sitting himself on the opposite side of him.  
  
"It was really exciting, as a matter of fact. I meet a girl. Beautiful. The Dursley's actually let me out of the house." Harry said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Okay, so you meet a girl. Is that all your going to tell me? Details Man. I need Details?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Her name is Alexzandra. I don't know if she's a muggle or not, but it didn't seem that way. Anyway, she has green eyes, really straight blond hair, and, get this, the end of her hair is red. She was soo great. She always wore really baggy pants and a white muscle tank. She had 3 earrings in each of her ears. But she was soo popular, AND SO D-A-M-N HOT. "Sounds like you really liked her. To bad you don't know if-" Ron was cut off by someone in the shadows.  
  
"Excuse me, is there any room in here?" The person asked.  
  
"Yea, come and sit do-" Harry started but stopped when the person stepped into the carriage (sp). "ALEX" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry? Oh my. Harry, it is so good to see you. How are you?" Alex asked as she gave him a hug. She sat down next to him and another girl came in.  
  
"Hey, Alex, is there any more room?" she asked.  
  
"Harry?" Alex looked at him.  
  
"Yea there is plenty (sp) of room. You can sit next to Hermione." Harry said pointing at Hermione, and that is just what she did.  
  
"Faye, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is my Best friend Faye." Alex said.  
  
"Hey, Alex, Faye, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione this is my Girlfriend, Alex." Harry said. Ron and Hermione waved.  
  
"That's a nice name, Hermione." Faye said.  
  
"Thanks, just call me Mione. Everyone else does." Hermione said.  
  
The five of them chatted the rest of the way about anything, really.  
  
The carriages stopped and the students got out. The five newfound friend walked together to the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their table, sat down, and waited for Alex and Faye to be sorted. Faye and Alex walked up to the front of the line to get a better look at the sorting.  
  
"When I call your name please come up to be sorted." Professor McGonagal (sp) said.  
  
Alex and Faye were the very last people to be sorted.  
  
"Faye Thompson" Faye took a deep breath and walked to the platform and put the hat on.  
  
"Ah, I see. I know where you should go. Gryffindor" The hat called out.  
  
'Yes' she thought. Faye walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Alex Runsinak" McGonagal said. Alex walked up to the platform and put the hat. Before anyone could even blink the hat called out "Slytherin".  
  
"What?" Alex yelled. 'D-amn it.' she thought. Alex walked to the Slytherin table and looked at Harry. He looked sad. She winked, and he got the point. She wanted to talk to him. She sat at the table quietly and began to eat. She didn't talk to anyone because of the fact that she didn't really know anyone. She felt someone move closer to her, and she looked up. She saw a guy smiling at her. He had red eyes, and blue spiked hair.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kain. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, Hi. I'm Alex." She said with a warm smile at her face.  
  
"Hey, your in.what year are you in?" he asked trying to be charming.  
  
"Uh- 6th. And you?" she asked.  
  
"Same, Hey. This is my friend Draco. Draco this is Alex."  
  
"Hey, Alex. Did anyone every tell you, that you look really pretty with those earrings?" Kain asked?  
  
"Yea, my boyfriend tells me that all the time." Alex said.  
  
"Oh, yea. That's good. Does he go to school here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yea, you know him. He's Harry. Harry Potter." Alex said and watched them choke on their food.  
  
"Potter?" Kain said, and was about to say another thing, but was interrupted by Draco elbowing him in the back.  
  
"Shut up. I have a plan. I'll tell you later." Draco whispered.  
  
"Well, it looks like the feast is over. You better get to the common room." Alex said.  
  
"What about you?" Kain asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Harry. She said. Hey nodded and walked to the common room. 


End file.
